


Resurrection

by cirquedukink



Category: Fargo (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedukink/pseuds/cirquedukink
Summary: After Numbers gets killed. Originally this was just like a suggestion for what season 4 could be, but I got way into it..so here we go





	Resurrection

He was on his hands and knees and agonizing pain was the only thing he could register. His throat burned inside and out. He clawed at his scarf and coat, trying to release pressure as he gasped for air. He started hyperventilating and an overwhelming sense of dread washed over him as he began to wish for death. His hand found its way to his throat and his eyes widened when he felt it sliced opened from on side to the other. He looked down at his hand, now covered in blood, and wanted to vomit. He figured that would only make it worse so he tried his hardest to calm himself down. That's when he heard footsteps and tried to find where they were coming from, but the room was pitch black. 

He didn't like this and was starting to get riled up again when a pale man suddenly appeared in front of him. He was old, a bit on the heavier side, with a squared flat face, heavy eyelids, and eyes that were as dark as the room they were in. That's when Numbers realized the were now both under some kind of spotlight. He tried to stand up, but something was pulling him down. He couldn't even budge as he looked up at the man standing smugly in front of him. He tried to speak, if he couldn't physically assault him then he'd do it verbally, but the only thing he could muster was a gurgle and harsh coughing as blood suddenly rushed out quickly through the wound in his neck. 

"Now Grady, that's no way to great someone," the man in front of him said. 

His head snapped up at the use of his birth name. Nobody knew that name except Mr. Tripoli and Mr. Wrench and this man was neither. 

"Now," the man began again, "we can do this easily or, if you insist on being difficult, then I will most certainly see to it personally that everything that happens to you from here on out is nothing but pain. Not just pain, but the worst kind of pain you have and will ever feel in your miserable life. Well, afterlife." He chuckled at his own joke. "So, I'll let you speak now, I am warning you only this once." 

Numbers thought about what he should say. He wanted to be snarky but at the same time he had no doubt that this man would hold up on his word. When a slight relief of pain crossed over his throat he simply asked, "What do you mean afterlife?" 

The man gave him an evil smile, "That means you're dead Grady. You're a smart boy, I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

"I'm.... dead? How am I here then? Where is this?" his voice sounded harsh and blood leaked out of his mouth and throat every time he said anything. 

"You see, you let yourself get killed by that Malvo fella. Or do you not remember squealing on your operation while he had a knife in you back. And for what? To save that useless so called deaf hitman? He's useless without someone to help him, you know that right? I'm still shocked you stayed by his side all these years, if I'm being honest. Then again, wasn't it because you lo-"

"Enough," Numbers interrupted having heard plenty about what'd happened afterwards. He let his head drop to the ground and he covered his ears like a child not wanting to hear himself getting in trouble. 

"You know," the mans voice was crystal clear even though he tried everything he could to tune him out, "I have a proposition for you."

Numbers gave up and sighed. Sitting back on his heals he looked back up to the man. "And what's that?"

"I will give you life again. Let you do whatever you want as long as you do what I want."

"Oh? And what do _you_ want?" 

"All I want is for you to do everything I say. It won't be much, you'll get more time to yourself than you will doing my bidding. In your down time you can do anything, even go looking for you little boy toy if you'd like."

That sparked Numbers' curiosity. "Y-you mean Wrench is still alive?" 

The man shrugged, "He might be. I haven't seen him around, so I'm going to say yes."

"Yes," Numbers said as the man was finishing his own sentence. "Fine, yes, I'll do it. I'll do whatever, I just need to get back to Wrench." 

A horrid excuse of a grin crossed the mans face. "Good. I'll even help you out for being such a good boy, Grady." He held an index finger up towards Numbers' forehead. "I'll give you hints as to where Wes is when you do something right. But it'll be painful," he said softly and poked Numbers before he could even register the words.


End file.
